gameofthronesfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:KillRoy231
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the List of references to Game of Thrones in other media page. We welcome all contributions to the Wiki but please be aware of the following simple rules: 1) This wiki is meant for the Game of Thrones TV series and the TV alone. Spoilers from the novels are not permitted at all. Discussion of earlier events in the novels and the use of non-spoiler background material from the novel as regards specific events, characters and places in the TV series are allowed (in the 'In the books' section of an article) but future events cannot be discussed. 2) This wiki has specific permission from HBO's marketing department to use a reasonable number of promotional images and screencaps from the series to illustrate articles. The use of other copyrighted images is not permitted without either specific permission or fair use attributions. For example, this Wiki cannot use Amoka's portrait images or Ted Nasmith's castle pictures as these are copyrighted. In addition, the Wiki is focused on the TV series and TV series alone. Images from other media should be avoided without a very good cause. Enjoy your editing and please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! The Dragon Demands (talk) 02:37, May 7, 2015 (UTC) Gregor picture Glad you agree with me on the Ser Gregor picture - I can't seem to find the one we used previously for the infobox, would you give me a hand in finding it and updating it please? Thanks 10:39, July 4, 2016 (UTC) Appalling Looks like the big guys don't give a crap what us common mortals think… an admin just appeared outta nowhere, switched the picture again and imposed a "no discussion" sentence, despite 5 users wanting the other pic. Democracy at its finest.-- 01:19, July 6, 2016 (UTC) :You do realize we can read these pages?--The Dragon Demands (talk) 02:13, July 6, 2016 (UTC) EchoesOfTheTower Hi KillRoy - you don't know me. TheDragonDemands has permanently banned EchoesOfTheTower. I do not think he deserved it and I replied to Dragon on EchoesOfTheTower's talk page. I understand you and Echoes had some interactions in the past. If you could just pop there and give an opinion I would be extremely grateful. With best regards Mark MikiNorthernStorm98 (talk) 20:23, July 6, 2016 (UTC) : I can't. They locked the page so it can't be edited anymore. KillRoy231 (talk) 23:25, July 6, 2016 (UTC) :Echoes has been permanently blocked for harassment. Miki has been blocked for similar reasons for a period of six months. He suddenly shows up after two years just to leave messages on Echoes's behalf? That's weird. He claims to have collaborated with him on another wiki. Yet their "Walking Dead Fanon Wiki" only has 3 edits from Echoes and 9 from Miki. Echoes talk page has been locked down. It is a measure we have took in the past when dealing with some cases. --Gonzalo84 (talk) 23:53, July 6, 2016 (UTC) ::I deleted the Miki guy.. upon doing so, noticed he has been blocked 2 times before. Something was shady shady with this. 00:18, July 7, 2016 (UTC) :Further investigation into past user profiles has revealed that MikiNorthern and Echoes were both sockpuppets of a previously blocked user "Miki Gasparotti". Thus the block on MikiNothern's account has been increased from six months to permanent.--Gonzalo84 (talk) 06:48, July 7, 2016 (UTC) :::Fair enough, so this guy was shady, but I still think we should at least put a tab on the Gregor infobox. KillRoy231 (talk) 16:24, July 7, 2016 (UTC) Tab for profile pictures Would make a "beta test" template with the tabs (one per season the character appears) and show it here so we can take a look at it? You can copy the source code at Template:Character.--Gonzalo84 (talk) 17:44, July 7, 2016 (UTC) : I would, but I don't actually know how to make tabs. Also, the only ones I think are necessary are his human form and his zombie form (and to those who think he's not a zombie, "transformed" should suffice). KillRoy231 (talk) 21:15, July 7, 2016 (UTC) Season 8 There are 6 more episodes, relax. Utkar22~HEAR ME ROAR! 05:47, August 28, 2017 (UTC) They seriously just ended it like that? They seriously just ended it like that? KillRoy231 Aside from that one satisfying moment that I think you all know to which I refer, it was a disappointment. For a moment I actually believed they'd defeat the Night King Instead, it ends with the destruction of the Wall, and the battle about to take place, leaving it up to our interpretation as to what happens next. In this situation I'd usually come up with a headcanon, but I can't think of one where the Night King can conceivably be defeated. He IS riding the zombified Viserion who just destroyed the Wall. And he was unstoppable WITHOUT the dragon. WHEN there were three dragons flying around, and he effortlessly killed one of them. And, even if, by some miracle, they do kill the Night King somehow... there's still Cersei. She's not participating in this fight, and Daenerys and Jon's forces will suffer heavy casualties, possibly including the other two dragons, leaving them defenseless against Cersei. So, if the Night King doesn't win, Cersei will. There is literally NO version of this where Jon and Daenerys come on top. Only in my most paranoid moments did I think they'd actually end the series like that, but I didn't think they actually would! Just like Angel, except Angel's team actually stood a chance of winning. Dragonglass and fire can't kill the Night King, unlike with other White Walkers. Can Valerian Steel? How would anyone get near enough to stick a Valerian Steel sword in him with him riding a dragon and wielding spears sharp enough to impale dragons? UNLESS there's really one more episode to come, but I haven't received any official confirmation on it. Nor an eighth season, as much as people speculate otherwise, but even if there was it wouldn't be until next September, last two were spaced 13 months apart and I don't see why they wouldn't just make it another 10-episode season if it wasn't the last. --KillRoy231 ...You thought the White Walkers would be defeated at the end of Season 1? That Daenerys would invade Westeros in Season 2? You thought Sauron would be defeated at the end of Lord of the Rings 1? That Luke Skywalker would kill Darth Vader in the second Star Wars film? That Harry Potter would kill Voldemort at the end of his first movie? WHAT are you comparing this to? Is the concept of a cliffhanger an alien concept? They were setting up the White Walkers as the big, final villain of the TV series since...since the beginning of Season 1. What did you think was going to happen? That ALL current enemies in the TV series would die in Season 6, and NEW ones we've never heard of would randomly appear in the final 2 seasons? --The Dragon Demands (talk) 16:31, September 3, 2017 (UTC)